


Victory

by Fiona_Farley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Minor Fleur/Bill, Sentimental, Victoire's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Farley/pseuds/Fiona_Farley
Summary: Fleur will never forget the battle of hogwarts.





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is mine.

Though a year has passed, Fleur knows she will never forget the way her heart shattered when she saw Hagrid carrying Harry's body across the courtyard, the way Bill's hand tightened in her own, and the look that passed between them that told her that they would never stop fighting. She will never forget the way the Weasleys gathered around Fred's lifeless body as she held her sobbing husband. She will never forget the horror and the grief, but she also remembers the joy. She remembers the way her heart fluttered in her chest when Harry came back and the sweet relief that filled her every time she would look over her shoulder and see someone else alive and breathing. Fleur knows that the battle of Hogwarts will always haunt her, but she remembers what it felt like to be victorious. This is why on May 2, 1999, as she held her first born child on the anniversary of the battle, she christened her Victoire. Victory


End file.
